Kiss The Boy
by drama queen9
Summary: Lily Evans is a shy girl who has never really taken any risks in her life. A seventh year surprise by the name of James Potter is going to change that. And how does Lily cope with knowing that she is dying?
1. Prologue

**Kiss The Boy (Prologue)**  
  
Have you ever liked someone that was completely out of your reach? I have. The boy I fell in love with forever when I was eleven years old was James Potter, or Prongs as he was known to his friends. With his unruly jet black hair, smoldering gray eyes and a lopsided smile that could - and often did - make any girl swoon at first sight, it was hard not to notice him. Girls were constantly throwing themselves at him, even when he was just a lowly first year he never noticed any of them... or me, as a matter of fact. At least, not until our seventh year at Hogwarts, and only then he noticed me because we, as Head Boy and Girl, had to work side-by-side on several projects.  
  
With me, there wasn't much to notice. I was Lily Evans, a shy girl who usually stayed in a small group of girls her age, her closest friends. I was short, barely standing at five foot two, with long, straight, red hair that fell to the middle of my back when I didn't have it up in a bun or ponytail, which wasn't often. Freckles decorated my face- it was one of the two curses of being a redhead, the second, of course, was having extremely pale skin. The only thing that could be considered remotely striking about my appearance were my emerald green eyes, which were my favorite feature. You see, I was neither a geek nor a beauty queen; I was an average seventeen-year-old girl, but at Hogwarts being average was even worse than being classified as a geek or a loner. I was a nobody.  
  
James Potter, on the other hand, was everything I wasn't. He was, by far, the most popular boy in Hogwarts; everyone knew his name, especially the female population. He was Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and a damn good one at that, and had assumed the position of captain in his fifth year. He was always invited to the best weekend parties in Hogsmeade and had an uncountable number of girls competing for his attention, which probably had something to do with his arrogance and the holier-than-thou attitude which followed him around everywhere.   
  
James's three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, were equally as popular and handsome as he was. They were also just as arrogant and self-centered as James. All four were from long lines of wealthy, pureblooded families and had the world at their fingertips; all they had to do was call daddy, and everything they wanted was theirs. That was probably one of the reasons so many girls liked them, but that wasn't my reason for liking James. He was always the center of attention, and yet sometimes I knew that he wished someone else was in the limelight instead of him, but he would never admit it. That was probably what I liked about him.   
  
His seemingly inexperience drew me to him. Despite his popularity with the women of Hogwarts and his perverted jokes, I knew he had never experienced any extremly sexual relationships. If he had, it would have been all around the school. At Hogwarts, gossip spread like wildfire and the loss of James Potter's virginity would not have been kept secret for long. After all, when Sirius Black lost his, it was the talk for months.  
  
My best friend was Arabella Figg. She had her own theory as to why James was still inexperienced in the sex department, and she always summed it up in two simple words: "He's gay." Being a true romantic, I'd retort to her unfounded conclusion with a crisp, "I think he's looking for something more, like me." Bella would always snort and return to whatever she was doing, leaving me to my thoughts, which always revolved around James Potter and I both looking for something more.  
  
The only difference between us was that James had his whole life to find what he wanted. I didn't. I didn't even know how long I really did have; all I knew was that I probably wouldn't even survive long enough to complete my Hogwarts career.  
  
As a Muggle-born witch, I was susceptible to many things that purebloods weren't. I had developed a brain tumor that had spread so far that it was inoperable. In my sixth year, a medi-witch at St. Mungo's had told me that this brain tumor was going to slowly cut off my bodily functions. Even magic could not save me, the potion I needed had been banned long ago by the Ministry because of its role in the uprising of the Dark Arts. Evidently the Ministry idiots didn't care whether or not the Muggle-born of the magical society developed a fatal form of cancer. Not only did they ban the potion, they banned the sale of any of the ingredients needed to make the potion.  
  
I used to watch Muggle movies and read romance novels about the handsome boy falling for the plain girl headed for inevitable death; in the end their undying love for one another prevented the girl's death. I used to believe how possible it was, and I dreamt of finding the perfect man for me. My dreams were shattered when I was diagnosed with cancer, and all I wanted to do was live my life, however short it may be.  
  
I had spent nearly eighteen years in the shadows, too afraid to take any risks. Only when faced with my own death did I realize that a life lived in fear is a life half lived, as my late mother had often preached to me. Before she died, she told me that she regretted her reluctance to take risks, and how she wondered every day how her life would have turned out if she hadn't been afraid. I didn't want to wonder! So, it was my resolution that I was finally going to go for what I wanted instead of waiting for what I wanted to come to me. I was finally going to take a few chances in my life. What did I have to lose, anyway?  
  
**

The Diary of Lily Evans  
Hogwarts, Year Seven  
Head Girl  
  


** _September 1, 1978  
  
The fact that I have only a few, innumerable number of months to live has hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm only seventeen! I don't want to die. I am too young to die! I want to live. I want to grow up and have a big family and experience true, honest-to-goodness, unadulterated love. It's not too much to ask for, especially when so many people want wealth and numerous other things. I ask myself every day: "Why is it me that has to die? Why is God taking me so young?" It's hard knowing that I'll never get to have children of my own, and I may not even get to finish Hogwarts. It's so hard. But I will not cry; I wil not be weak. I want to accept it. There's nothing I can do about it.  
  
That's why, this year, I'm going to do what I want, when I want. I'm writing the top ten things that I want to accomplish before I die in here, and as I accomplish them, I will check them off.  
  
1.) Have a boyfriend who loves me for me.  
2.) Be in two places at once, without magic.  
3.) Get married in the church where my parents (God bless them) were married.  
4.) Befriend someone I don't like.  
5.) Have a snowball fight in front of Hogwarts castle.  
6.) Go to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night, without permission.  
7.) Attend one of the Hogsmeade weekend parties.  
8.) Become an Auror if and when I finish Hogwarts.  
9.) Learn to Apparate.  
10.) Live as normal a life as possible until I die.  
  
-Lily Evans_  
  


~~~~

  
  
**AN (Nov. 4, 2002):** Tons and tons of thanks go out to my wonderful new beta-reader **Herb**, who definitely made the prologue a bit more understandable!  
  
~drama queen 


	2. 01

Special Repost Note: In this chapter, there is a mention of God. I don't mean to offend anybody with that mention, and I'm sorry if I do; I know many people do not have the same beliefs as I do, and I'm going to keep any mentions of God in this fanfic to a minimum because of that.

Kiss The Boy (01)

"I wouldn't eat that one, if I were you," I told my younger brother, Joshua, who was preparing to pop a vomit-flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth. This was the last bag of the wizard sweets that I had brought with me after my sixth year at Hogwarts, and today was the day I was leaving to begin my seventh and final year.

Joshua smiled up at me as he placed the green bean into a small pile of the others that I had advised him not to eat. "Thanks, Lily," he told me gratefully as he reached for another. With a nod of my head, the red bean that was cherry-flavored was in his mouth and he was chewing it up.

I had already packed last week; that's how excited I was to be going back to Hogwarts. It wasn't that I didn't love my brother or my grandmother. It was just that my best friends in the world also went to Hogwarts and I hadn't seen them all summer. Wanting to see them didn't make me a bad person, and Mammy and Joshua knew that.

I was just walking from the sitting room to join Mammy in the kitchen, where she was busily fixing a going-away breakfast for me, but Joshua called out to me and stopped me. I turned around to face him. "Lily, you might not know it, but I'm going to miss you this year," he said, a little softly. Joshua knew that I had only a little longer to live, and it was probably just now that it was finally settling in his brain that his older sister wasn't going to be around to argue with much longer. 

"I'll miss you too, Joshua. But I'll probably be back for Christmas holidays, and you and I can have great fun, okay?" When Joshua nodded and went back to snacking on the remained of the beans, I closed my eyes to try to hold back the tears. Once they were contained, I put a cheerful smile on my face and continued on my way to the kitchen, from where delicious aromas were drifting.

Sneaking up behind Mammy, a slightly plump, petite woman with white-grey hair and kindly blue eyes, I wrapped my thin arms around her neck and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Mammy," I greeted her as she turned around to reciprocate the kiss.

"Good morning, Lily. Breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes and then Joshua and I will take you to the train station, all right?"

Mammy was my grandmother, my mother's mother. Joshua and I had gone to live with her when I was thirteen and Joshua was eleven, after our parents had died in a bad car accident. My older sister, Petunia, was twenty when they died, and as she was engaged she went to live with her fiance, Vernon Dursley. I only saw Petunia every so often after that, and, truth be told, I didn't really care.

Petunia and I had been super-close when we were younger. We always played together and made up stories together. It was a very rare occasion when you did not see the two of us together. It was like that until I was eleven; then, the letter that changed my life forever came, carried by an owl. Petunia and I still spent every moment of our time together, up until I left for Hogwarts for my very first year. I returned to the Muggle world and Petunia for Christmas holidays, brandishing gifts for everyone. I had an extra-special one for Petunia: a beautiful kaleidoscope filled with dozens of colorful fairies; I just knew she would love it.

However, when I gave the kaleidoscope, which was wrapped in silver paper and tied with a black ribbon, to Petunia, she opened it carefully, without much enthusiasm at all. She looked at the kaleidoscope, then at me as if I were so idiotic to have gotten her such a gift. And then, she threw the kaleidoscope to the ground, causing it to shatter in hundreds of tiny pieces, and it was though my heart had shattered right along with it. I didn't receive a Christmas gift from Petunia that year, and that only furthered the pain I was feeling.

Mum tried to console me. She held me for what seemed like forever. But she didn't punish Petunia for her actions. And that hurt even more than anything Petunia could do would.

As Mammy promised, breakfast was ready just a few minutes later. Joshua, Mammy, and I sat and the small kitchen table and feasted on eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage until we could eat no more. After we ate, Joshua was instructed to bring my trunk and bags downstairs into the sitting room. As I helped Mammy clear the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink, she looked at me with glossy eyes.

"It's going to be terribly different without you here, Lily," she said quietly.

I stopped what I was doing to look up at her. I knew she wasn't just talking about my not being there for the school year. She was talking about when I died...

"Don't, Mammy," I replied, struggling to keep my own tears in. It was only ten-thirty and I had already almost cried twice that day, and over the same thing.

"Oh, Lily, I can't help it," she answered as she wrapped me into a firm embrace. "You're so strong, much stronger than I am, and I'm not even the one who... who..." Her voice broke off.

I finished her sentence for her, "You're not even the one who's going to die. Mammy, everything happens for a reason. Whatever the reason is that God is taking me, it must be a good one. Trust in Him. I know it's hard, but often He's the only one there for you and He's the only one you can depend on to get you through the rough times."

Mammy let me go and nodded her head. "I know, sweetheart. Now, why don't you go into the sitting room and have Joshua help you carry your things to the car. We'll be late to King's Cross if we don't get going."

I nodded and obliged without any protests. As I walked from the kitchen, I heard a sob escape Mammy, and it was as if a knife had pierced my heart. It hurt me when Mammy hurt. And it hurt me even more when she hurt because of me, and I had no control over it. I could do nothing but turn my back and walk from the room to help Joshua.

"Have a wonderful year, Lily," Mammy said into my ear as she hugged me one last time before I walked through the barrier into the wizarding world. "Don't forget to write me!"

"I won't," I promised, pulling away to look at Joshua. "Well, kiddo... have fun. When I come home for Christmas I'll be sure to bring some more treats for you, all right?"

"Okay." He hugged me for just a moment before letting go and walking to stand at Mammy's side.

With a last look and wave in my family's direction, I took a deep breath and pushed my cart through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. I walked through with ease, smiling once I entered the commotion and chaos of all the kids returning to Hogwarts.

As per usual, the Platform was crowded. Kids stood saying goodbye to their families, socializing with friends or, if they were first years, standing in small groups looking positively frightened to death. I remembered when I was a first year; as a Muggle-born student, I knew absolutely no one, nor did I know anything about what the experience of Hogwarts was going to be like. I had no idea how to even get through the barrier, and had stood with my parents and Petunia, watching and waiting for someone like me to go to Platform 9 3/4. When a small family finally did show up and walk through, I was absolutely incredulous as the sheer idea of walking through a wall. I almost turned my back and walked away from the wizarding world to stay in my safe environment in the Muggle world... but I'm glad now that I didn't. I stood in my spot, staring at the scarlet steam engine, for a long while, before my ruminations were broken by an ecstatic call of my name before I was suddenly in the tight embrace of Arabella Figg.

"Lily, Lily, Lily," the tall brunette said as she held me at arm's length, probably to get a good look at me. Her dark blue eyes were twinkling, like they always did. "Lily, you look great."

The emphasis that Bella put on her last word made me grin like an idiot, but I didn't care. Compliments were hard to come by for me, and a compliment coming from Bella, the least likely of all to just say something to make someone feel good if it weren't the truth, truly touched me. "Thanks, Bella," I replied, hugging her and burying my head in her shoulder. She patted me on the back and said:

"No problem, Lily."

I had several close friends at Hogwarts, but they all paled in comparison to Bella. Bella was my best friend, and I was hers. I first met her after our Sorting, when the two of us were seated at the Gryffindor table, alone, as the "friends" we had made on the train ride had been Sorted into other houses. We weren't instant friends, not at all. In fact, Bella and I disliked each other at first. We became slow friends, and by the end of first year we could have civil conversations. By no means were we close, not in the slightest. But we kept in touch over the summer, sharing the details of our holiday via owl. When we came back for second year, we were better friends, but by the end, we were inseparable. One did not see Bella without seeing me, and vice versa. Our friendship developed and we became so close that we often knew what the other was thinking, even when nothing was said.

Bella and I stood there for a little bit, just sharing the events of our summer, before Bella's older brother Andrew, whom I had had a small crush on during fifth year (while I still was in love with James Potter, mind you!), walked over to put our trunks on the train. He was always quite the gentleman and always, always helped with our trunks, but I had a feeling that Mrs. Figg had something to do with his politeness, for Andrew never stayed around for very long after our trunks were on the train.

This time, as Andrew turned to leave, I called after him, "Thanks for the help!" He stopped for a moment and stared at me before smiling, lifting a hand and waving. It was then that I realized that I had never told him thanks before. As I thought about my rudeness to Andrew over the years, I became aware of Bella looking at me with incredulity in her eyes; apparently even she was shocked. I just grinned at her and asked:

"What?"

With a firm shake of her head, Bella responded, "Nothing. Let's go find a compartment." She walked toward the train, which students were finally beginning to board as it would be departing within minutes. I followed her, taking several small steps for every one of Bella's long strides. When she and I boarded the train and found our compartment, Bella stared at me for a minute before asking:

"Do you fancy my brother again, Lily?"

I knew that question was coming, but I feigned shock. "Whatever do you mean, Bella? Fancy Andrew?" I asked innocently, trying not to smile. The truth was that while I still thought Andrew was quite handsome, I didn't like him in that way; I almost saw him as a brother.

"Just answer the damn question, Lily." Bella's tone told me that she wasn't in the mood for joking, and, not wanting her angry at me before we even reached Hogwarts, I replied honestly:

"No, I don't fancy Andrew. Not at all."

Bella looked at me skeptically for a moment before conceding, "Okay," and sitting down, crossing her legs, preparing for the train to pull out. I followed suit.

__________________

AN: I'm so into this fanfic already that I started this first chapter as soon as I uploaded the prologue, although I actually intended to start getting ready for my date tonight! (Yes, I have a date... go me!) If I'm late, I'm blaming it on this damn addiction that I can't get rid of! Don't forget to review now that you've read!

Well, it turns out that I didn't get this finished before I had to go out on my date. Oh well... it's finished now. I'm so happy with the response that I've gotten, and I'm incredibly flattered that some have even put me on their favorite's list! It amazes me... *Grins* Anyway, as I'm very muddy from being chased around by scary farmer guys with chainsaws (don't ask!), I'm going to get off and take a shower... don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me, except for Mammy, Joshua Evans, and Andrew Figg; they are property of JK Rowling and all other affiliated personnel. Some ideas are taken from "A Walk to Remember" by Nicholas Sparks. Don't sue me, please.

THANK YOU:

SweetSinger- Wow, thank you so much!

Felicity Cynster- I might have to check out the book you're talking about... it sounds really interesting. Thanks a lot!

Niki-chan- *Blushes* That's so nice of you. But, this story isn't going to really be in diary form... I think every so often I will have the ending be an entry in Lily's diary, though. Thanks!

lick me- Well, not exactly like it, just in the sense that Lily has cancer and a few of her ambitions. Thanks!

hersheykisses17- Sorry that I didn't alternate the caps in the letters of your name. But thanks a lot for the review! And yes, Lily having cancer was an idea I took from A Walk to Remember.

Bella Black- Thanks!

Lilyflower8602- Some of my ideas were taken from A Walk to Remember, but it's not really A Walk to Remember L/J Style or whatever. Thanks!

DementedFaith- I think I like emotional stories too. Thanks!

Y. Kuang- I agree that the whole A Walk to Remember L/J Style is overdone, but my fanfic isn't going to be too much like it. I think a few scenes will be taken from A Walk to Remember, but most of it won't be. The prologue is more of a narrative, I guess you could say, as opposed to a story, but the story is just being set up in the prologue. And no, there won't be a Christmas play about an angel, I assure you. (And James won't be forced to be in the Christmas play that doesn't exist, either.) :) Thanks!

Everyone seemed to enjoy the prologue so much. I hope that this lives up to everyone's standards!

~drama queen 


	3. 02

AN: In the prologue, I made a small boo-boo and said Lily's diary entry was on September 1. Term is supposed to begin on September 1. Rather than going back and changing that, I'm going to tweak canon a bit and say term in the MWPP era began on September 2.

Kiss The Boy (02)

"Look how cute they are!" Bella exclaimed, pointing at the line of nervous-looking first years who had just entered the Great Hall. They were all fidgeting and speaking nervously with the others surrounding them. I smiled to myself, remembering when I was in their shoes.

"Evans, Lily!" called the stern-looking professor at the front of the Great Hall.

Swallowing, I carefully made my way to the stool on which the Sorting Hat was setting. As I put the worn and tattered Hat on my head, a voice appeared and I nearly jumped off of the stool.

"Ah, one of our few Muggle-born students, I see," came the kindly voice. "Nervous, are we? There's no need to be, Lily Evans."

"Can- can you hear what I'm thinking?"

"Of course I can!"

I jumped again, and the Hat chuckled. I hadn't expected this!

"What House would you like to be in, Lily Evans?"

The question shocked me; after all, I hadn't put much thought into it. I had read all about each of the four Houses and the only decision I had made concerning them was that I didn't want to be in Slytherin. I wasn't that ambitious, anyway, but the clincher to my decision had been when I read that Slytherin had the reputation of turning out the most evil wizards.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Well, that's not even a choice for you. You wouldn't do well in there; the Slytherins don't take to Muggle-borns very well." There was a pause, and then, "Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you either. It's Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

I thought for a moment. Ravenclaw students were the smartest students in Hogwarts, according to the books I read. Gryffindor was known for bravery. I didn't think I had the bravery needed to be in Gryffindor...

"That's what you think," said the Hat. "Whether you know it or not, there's much bravery inside of you. That will become evident to you and everyone else in a very few years."

What the Hat meant by that, I didn't know, nor did I really even care. As the Hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" to everyone in the Great Hall, the students at the Slytherin table booed as the students at the Gryffindor table stood to welcome me to their House. I sat down and waited for the rest of the Sorting to commence.

Now, it was my seventh year and the Hat's words meant more to me than ever before. Supposedly, I was a brave person; I couldn't help but wonder if being diagnosed with cancer and knowing that I was dying was something that the Hat was referring to during my Sorting. It seemed to me that the Hat knew quite a bit about Hogwarts students.

Before long, the Sorting ended. A small blonde girl with clear blue eyes was sitting in front of me, looking around. Grinning to myself, I said, "Hi. I'm Lily."

She looked at me, hesitating for a moment before smiling back at me. "I'm Crystal Glass," she said, barely above a whisper.

Crystal's timidness reminded me of myself when I first started Hogwarts. As a Muggle-born, I didn't know very much about the wizarding world at all. Being from the Muggle world also meant that I didn't know anyone from the wizarding world. Being shy didn't help me in my endeavor of making friends, either.

"It's nice to meet you, Crystal," I told the girl. Headmaster Dumbledore was at the front of the Hall now, preparing to make his annual welcome-back speech, so I closed my conversation with her and focused my attention on him.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome each and every one of our new students to Hogwarts, and I want to say that no matter what your older siblings have told you about myself or any other member of our prestigious Hogwarts staff, it's probably true." A round of laughter interrupted Dumbledore, and when it died down, he continued, "Yes, yes, how humorous I am. Also, welcome back to all returning students; I'm sure that this will be another wonderful year. I have a few announcements to make before we can get on with the feast.

"First of all, we at Hogwarts have a few rules that must be obeyed at all times; if they are not, action will be taken and a punishment appropriate to the crime will be assigned to the perpetrator. The Forbidden Forest, as its name implies, is forbidden to any and all Hogwarts students unless they are instructed to venture into it, and only then may they enter it with a professor. Boys are not allowed in girls' dorms for any reason, and this applies doubly so to our sixth and seventh year students. You are not to give out the password to your common room to any other student of any other Hogwarts House, nor are you allowed to tell the location of the entrance to your common room. Curfew to be in your common rooms is ten o'clock. I hope each and every student present here today will take the initiative to follow these rules to a T, and hopefully we will not have any problems as we have had in previous years.

"Now that the rules have been made clear, I have a few people that I'd like to introduce. We have a new Head Boy and Head Girl this year, and I'm sure that they will do everything to make this school year an enjoyable one for everyone at Hogwarts, complete with dances and possibly even a few trips. Lily Evans and James Potter, could you please stand up?"

Bella giggled at me as I stood up and looked up and down the Gryffindor table for any sight of my raven-haired crush. He was only a few seats down from me, of course sitting with Sirius, Remus and Peter, as well as a few of his female fanatics, who all sighed noticeably when Dumbledore said James's name. Even I, who was also slightly obsessed with James, had to roll my eyes.

Once the appreciative applause, which was undoubtedly mostly for James rather than me, stopped, Dumbledore smiled at us to let us know to resume our seats. I did, and Bella grinned wickedly.

"You didn't tell me James Potter was Head Boy."

I shrugged and raised my eyebrows at her. "What does it matter anyway? You think he's gay," I whispered back, barely hearing Dumbledore as he notified James and me that we were to meet Professor McGonagall after the feast in order for her to show us to our accommodations for the year.

"So? Gay boys can be cute, too."

I sighed as Bella and I sat back in our seats and returned our attention to Dumbledore again.

"This year, we have a few new additions to our teaching staff," he was saying. "Although it's a disappointment to lose the previous members of the staff, it's a pleasure to introduce our newcomers. First, as our new Potions master, we have Professor Severus Snape. Severus just concluded his education here at Hogwarts two years ago. Throughout his years here, he has proven himself to be very superb in the potions department. When our previous Potions mistress, Professor Tamera Bentley, sent us her resignation form over the summer holidays, Severus was our first choice for the new Potions master." A series of loud calls were emitted from the Slytherin table; he was very popular among the more evil students of the school.

"Also joining us this year as an assistant flying instructor to Madam Mae is the brother of one of our very own seventh year students, Andrew Figg."

Andrew Figg. Andrew Figg. Andrew Figg.

My attention immediately left Dumbledore as my eyes flew to Bella, who was trying to sink down into her seat as if in embarrassment. I glared at her for a moment, then opened my mouth and asked bitterly, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bella looked up at me with wide eyes. "I was going to," she said quietly, obviously feeling quite badly. "But then you started acting like you fancied him again and I just couldn't. I'm sorry and I hope you're not mad."

I let out a little sigh as I shook my head at her. I wasn't mad at Bella, just a little upset that she'd known all along that her brother was going to be a professor and that hadn't told me. After all, we told each other everything, and it was just a shock that she'd kept it from me. "It's okay, Bella. I understand."

She looked as if she was going to say something in reply, but Dumbledore cut her off with a loud, "Now, let's eat!" Food appeared on the tables as if on cue and everyone instantaneously begin to dig in, Bella and me included.

However, as I ate, my eyes couldn't help but drift across the room to the staff table, where Andrew Figg was now seated.

"Miss Evans, I need you over here!" called Professor McGonagall. She was standing near the entrance of the Great Hall with Head Boy James Potter, waving her arms about in a slightly frantic manner. "Hurry, Miss Evans!" She sounded on the verge of being impatient.

I'd almost forgotten that I was to meet with her after the feast. Feeling a bit stupid at the spectacle I had caused, I turned to Bella and smiled apologetically at her. "See you later, okay?" When Bella nodded, I turned and ran to stand beside of James, who was looking incredibly bored.

Professor McGongall pursed her lips. "How nice of you to finally join us, Miss Evans," she said pointedly, eyeing me over the tops of her square glasses. "I would imagine that the Head Girl would try to be a bit more punctual."

"I'm sorry," I answered, feeling my cheeks heat up as James looked at me contemptuously. Suddenly I felt lower than dirt. James had that effect on people.

"It's quite all right, Miss Evans. You're here now." The professor's voice had almost softened and I smiled weakly at her. "Let's go."

James and I followed behind the woman, with him straggling a little further than I was. He took long, slow steps that looked almost funny as compared to my small, quick steps. Even funnier were Professor McGonagall quick, purposeful, medium-sized steps.

It took a little over five minutes to get from the Great Hall to what was evidently the entrance to our quarters: a portrait of a beautiful mermaid with blonde hair and unusual violet eyes. When we approached her, she was sunbathing on a large rock and looked rather upset that we interrupted.

"Gillian, these students are our new Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. They'll be staying in these quarters this year," Professor McGonagall explained to the mermaid. She turned to James and me. "James, Lily, this is Gillian the Mermaid. She guards your quarters. The password is 'prime example'. If either of you have any questions at all, you may ask Gillian and she will try to help you in any way possible. If she cannot help, she will contact either myself or Dumbledore and we will help you. Right now, I'm due in a meeting with the headmaster and Professors Snape and Figg. Remember the rules, please, as they all still apply to you. Have fun." With that, she was gone, her robes billowing out about her ankles as she strode down the corridor.

After the professor disappeared, I said to James, without, "Well, why don't we go on inside?"

There was no response. I turned my head to look at him. Well, I turned my head to look at where he had been standing, anyway.

"He already went in, doll," Gillian informed me, obviously trying not to laugh. She was failing with flying colors.

I rolled my eyes and put a hand to my forehead. Already I could tell this was going to be the longest of long years, and it wasn't even going to be pleasant. "Thanks, doll," I replied sarcastically. "Prime example."

"There's no need to get snooty about it, even if you are the Head Girl," Gillian said before swinging open to allow me access to the Head quarters.

I stepped inside and was awestruck at what I saw. The room I was standing in was evidently a study/common room. There was a large fireplace in which a fire was already roaring (I assumed there was a cooling charm placed on the flames, as it was emitting no warmth). The room was lushly decorated in a scarlet and gold décor, probably because James and I were both Gryffindors. There were two huge armchairs in front of the fireplace, several empty bookshelves to store books, couches, as well as several odds and ends about the room. At the very back were three doors; the door on the left, which was slightly ajar, had the word "James" written in fancy calligraphy; the door on the right had the word "Lily", also written in fancy calligraphy. The door in the center had "Bath" written in the same calligraphy style. I was in love.

The Diary of Lily Evans

Hogwarts, Year Seven

Head Girl

September 2, 1978

Wow. Today has just been a big whirl of excitement. Everything has happened so fast! There's a new Potions master, named Severus Snape. I remember him from when I was in fifth year; I didn't like him too terribly much. Also, ANDREW FIGG is a new assistant flying instructor here. That came as a huge shock to me! I can't believe it!

Today I've found out that James Potter is a cocky bastard. But, of course, I knew that all along! 

I still like him, though. It's hard not to, especially when he's only a room away from me! Since tomorrow is going to be a very hectic day, I need to get some rest.

-Lily Evans

__________________

AN: This chapter was a little more difficult for me to write as opposed to the prologue and chapter one, which is why it took me a little longer to get it out as well. I've also been slightly busy with various things, and just got a chance to really sit down and do some good, quality writing today (10/26). I'll have a little bit more time to write until football season ends, and then updates will probably be a bit slower. Winterguard's starting soon, and I can't wait!

I'm so happy! Your reviews have definitely made my day... my week, even! I just got in a fight with my boyfriend AND my best friend after the football game last night, and seeing everybody's kind words made me feel so much better. In fact, I think I'll call Andrew (Bella's brother is named after him) and apologize since our argument was my fault. (As for my argument with Jen... well, that wasn't my fault and I refuse to apologize first, since she was treating me so badly last night.) Hehe!

I'm glad to say that I know almost exactly where I am going with this fanfic. I wrote out a plot outline that I intend to follow as closely as I can, and I'm pretty happy with how I'm doing so far. I still don't know how many chapters there will be or how I want to end this, but there's time before I really need to think about it. I guess I'll just let the plot take me where it wants to go.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me except Mammy, Joshua Evans and Andrew Figg; they are property of JK Rowling and all other affiliated personnel. I lifted the name Crystal Glass from the book "Golden Boy's Sister", by Philippa Greene Mulford. Don't sue me, please.

THANK YOU:

The Infallible Teller- Lily's brother Joshua is two years younger than Lily, which makes him 15 in this fanfic. Thanks!

tta- Yes, it's going to be sad... at least, if I can make it sad, it will be. There will most definitely be some L/J in here. I'm sorry about the mention of God in the last chapter; I didn't mean to offend you, or anybody else, in any way. Thanks!

Y. Kuang- Thank you! Is having an innocent quality good? Thanks again.

Felicity Cynster- Well, there was a longer wait in between chapter one and two, huh? Thanks a lot!

Lilyflower8602- Aw, thanks!

marauder girl- Thanks for the suggestion. I would have changed it, but I didn't see the point when I was putting up the third chapter already. And no, I certainly did not take that as a flame! As for Lily changing in appearance: are you talking about when Bella told her that she looked great? If that's the case, then no; Bella knows that Lily is sick and was just stating that she looked good. Thanks!

mealle- Thanks you so much! 

sirius' lover- Yeah, it's sad, but it's supposed to be. :) Thanks!

claudiaBlack- Thanks!

AllyStar- Thank you and you're welcome.

SweetSinger- Thanks a lot. I definitely agree with you, but some people don't, and that's okay! Thanks again!

~drama queen 


	4. 03

_I have a fanfic suggestion for anyone who wants to read something that has a wonderfully characterized Pansy Parkinson. That fanfic is Save Yourself by LanaMariah. It's great, and anyone who hasn't read it should!_  
  
**Also, I am looking for a beta-reader. If anyone is interested, please e-mail me at dramaqueenliz@yahoo.com!**  
  


**Kiss The Boy (03)**  
  


WHO: Second years and up  
WHAT: Gryffindor Quidditch Trials  
WHEN: 1 October, 1978  
WHERE: Quidditch Pitch  
INTERESTED?   
SEE MADAM MAE   
PROFESSOR ANDREW FIGG   
OR  
GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER  
FOR MORE DETAILS  
  


The flyer which I held in my hands at that moment was one of many posted on the large bulletin board outside of the Great Hall. Normally I would have walked by the board without so much as a second glance, but that day the flashing sheet of paper had caught my attention. Excitedly, I shoved the flyer into my robe pocket and ran over to Bella, who was saving me a seat next to her at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.  
  
"Bella! Guess what I found!" I exclaimed, taking the flyer out of my pocket and brandishing it as if it were the most valuable thing in the world. Bella eyed me suspiciously as she took the flyer from my hand to read.  
  
"Quidditch Trials... 1 October... Pitch... Andrew Figg or James Potter for details..." Bella trailed off as she folded the flyer in half and set it down on the table in front of her. Then she looked up at me, confusion evident in her eyes. "And this has anything to do with you or me how...?"  
  
I rolled my eyes at her as I sat down in the empty chair to her left. As I poured myself a glass of orange juice and took a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jam, I explained, "Bella, I want to try out for Quidditch! It's the perfect opportunity for me to finally have a chance with James!"  
  
"Or Andrew," added Bella dryly, pursing her lips. "Lily, you know you've never shown any interest in Quidditch before. In first year, you could barely get the broom ten feet off the ground."  
  
Through a bite of my toast, I asked, "Like you did any better?"  
  
"No, and I never said I did," Bella responded, helping herself to some bacon that was sitting in front of me. "I'm also not the one who wants to try out for Quidditch, a sport that neither you nor I even know the rules to!"  
  
I polished off the rest of my toast rather quickly, then stared at Bella for a moment. "It couldn't be too hard to learn." Coyly, I added, "After all, Andrew is flying instructor; I'm sure he'd help us out with our flying skills..."  
  
Bella shook her head so fiercely that strands of her hair fell out of her ponytail. She held up her hand. "No way, Lily! And how the hell did an 'us' even get involved in this? Last time I checked, trying out for Quidditch was a 'Lily' thing, not a 'Lily and Bella' thing."  
  
"What? You expected me to actually go by myself?" When Bella nodded and turned her head to fill her goblet with milk, I turned her head to me again and put on my best "puppy dog face". Bella could never deny me what I wanted when I did that, and I could see it working then and there as her eyes softened considerably.  
  
Bella eyed me with apprehension. "Lily, I don't know about this..."  
  
"Please?" If she said no again, I was prepared to grovel at her feet. This was something I really wanted; it was new, it was a risk, and I had already decided that risks were going to be taken on my part this year. I was just going to take Bella along for the ride. "Pretty please, Bella?"  
  
Her resolve was quickly diminishing. "Dammit, Lily!" she cried out. When those words left her mouth, I knew I had won and I grinned joyously.  
  
"Oh, Bella, you're the best best friend a girl could ever ask for!" I cried, swinging my arms around her and hugging her about her neck. "You have no idea how much this means to me! When do you think Andrew could start instructing us?"  
  
Bella had a death glare fixed on me, but I ignored it. Slowly, she said, "Lily, I trust your intentions completely, but please don't fall for Andrew again. If this is a way for you to get closer to him, don't do it. Please."  
  
"Bella, you know I don't like him anymore," I replied honestly. "I like James; you know that! I just really want to try something I've never done before. And I don't have my whole life to do it, either." I saw the tears that sprung to Bella's eyes before she wiped them away, pretending they had never been there.  
  
"Okay, Lily. I'll ask Andrew sometime today."  
  
Happiness swelled up inside of me, and I found myself hugging Bella once again. "Thanks! You're the greatest!" With that, I stood up and ran from the Hall.  
  
  
  
Later that night, there was a knock on my door. Slightly angry for being interrupted while I was reading, I sighed and marked my spot in the book, Quidditch Through the Ages. I was trying to read up a little bit about Quidditch before Andrew began the flying lessons for Bella and me.  
  
I opened the door and opened my mouth to say something, but stopped when I found myself eye level with a bare, very muscular and sweaty, fresh-from-Quidditch practice chest. Words refused to leave me and all I could do was open and close my mouth over and over again. I felt quite stupid as I lifted my head to stare up at him. James Potter. I finally managed to squeak out a, "Do you need something?"  
  
James glanced at me funnily, but then rolled his eyes, obviously not even trying to hide it. "Yeah, Leeanne-"  
  
"Lily," I interrupted, correcting him. I hated it when people got my name wrong. After all, it was just a simple four-letter word that wasn't that difficult to remember. "Like the flower," I added, as an afterthought.  
  
"Okay," James said. "Anyway, Lynn-"  
  
"Lily," I said again. Honestly, how hard was it to remember "Lily"?!  
  
"Whatever!" I could sense James's growing agitation with me, but I didn't care. "Dumbledore just said that there's going to be a Head meeting in the morning regarding projects that we're supposed to do together, LeeLee."  
  
"It's Lily, James. L-I-L-Y," I said for the third time. Nobody else ever had that much trouble remembering my name, so I was beginning to think he was just carrying on like that to irritate me.  
  
"Okay!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, Flower." James paused, as if allowing me a chance to correct him, but I found it tedious and futile. He'd probably end up calling me something incredibly far from my name, like Nosheen*, even if I put all my efforts in trying to correct him. When I said nothing, James shrugged and continued, "Tomorrow morning, before first class. Don't forget." He turned and walked to his room.  
  
As soon as the door to his room closed, I closed mine and leaned up against it, letting out a small squeal as I did so and clutching my chest.  
  
I'd just had an encounter with a sexy, shirtless, albeit slightly dense, James Potter! My life was complete!  
  
I glanced over at the journal on my bedside table, remembering the first entry I'd made. I remembered my ambitions. I remembered that I was dying. And then talking to James didn't seem like such a big deal to me anymore... a single tear slipped down my cheek.  
  
  
  
**Lily,  
Andrew said he would help us with flying.  
-Bella  
  
** _Bella,  
Really?! Yes! I'm so excited!  
-Lily  
  
_ **L,  
One condition, though.  
-Bella  
  
** _B,  
And what's that?  
-L  
  
_ **L,  
He says you can't fall for him again.  
-B  
  
** _B,  
Was that a you condition or a he condition?  
-L  
  
_ **L,  
Okay, you caught me. He didn't say that. He was thrilled and there were no conditions.  
-B  
  
** _B,  
That's what I thought. Honestly, do you not trust me, Bella? I said I'm not going to go for your brother again, and you should believe me!  
-L  
  
_ **L,  
Okay! I'm sorry! I believe you.  
Sort of.  
-B  
  
** _B,  
Thanks ever-so-much. Ugh, Snape is staring over here at us. He's going to try to take this note from us, so I better go.  
-L  
  
_ **L,  
Oh, look. Here he comes!  
-B  
  
** Snape walked across the room, his robes swishing about his ankles and his greasy black hair hanging to his shoulders. He was glaring deviously at me through his beady black eyes, making me squirm in my seat. He was obviously enjoying it.  
  
"Miss Evans, what is so terribly interesting that you and Miss Figg have been passing notes about it all throughout my class, when both of you should have been paying attention to my lesson? Your Potions marks are not so high that you can pass without taking notes," he said in an icy tone.  
  
Bella quickly responded, "Lily and I were discussing how absolutely delightful your class is, Professor." A sugary sweet smile was on her face in an instant. "We always learn so much."  
  
Snape looked sour, but he answered with a mere, "Be that as it may, you need to spend more time listening than gibbering. Ten points from Gryffindor each. I would have expected much more composure out of the Head Girl, Miss Evans." He turned around and strode back to the front of the room.  
  
Bella nudged me in the side, leaning over to whisper to me. "What a jackass."  
  
"Such obscenities will not be tolerated in my classroom, Miss Figg." It was then that I decided Snape had very sharp hearing. I reminded myself that whenever I was around him from then on, I should talk quieter. "The result of your behavior, Miss Figg, is a detention and twenty more points taken from Gryffindor."  
  
Several groans from the Gryffindors as well as a few laughs from the Slytherins resounded as Snape sneered maliciously. It didn't come as a shock to me that he enjoyed taking points from Gryffindor; as a professor, he could do that now. When he was still a student and a Slytherin prefect, he jumped at each and every valid opportunity to take points from Gryffindors, but sometimes the points were not taken. When he took them now, it was a sure thing.  
  
Snape almost looked pleased at the response he'd gotten from his class. He smirked as he glanced at Bella once more. "Please see me after class; we'll work out the details of your detention then." His back was turned once more as he used his wand to make a piece of Muggle chalk write the homework assignment on the Muggle chalkboard at the front of the room.  
  
Bella didn't seem fazed, for she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Bastard," under her breath. This time, however, her curse was much softer and Snape didn't hear her, luckily.  
  
We worked on our classwork for the rest of the period in silence. No one dared to speak in louder than a quiet whisper, for nobody wanted to lose any more points. After all, Bella and I had done a fine job of that ourselves. When the bell signaling the end of class rang, it was almost as if a collective breath that the class had been holding was exhaled, and we all filed out, save for Bella who ventured to Snape's office to "work out the details" of her detention.  
  
I waited for her outside of the classroom door for a little over ten minutes before she came storming out, nearly directly colliding with me. "Shit, Lily," she said, a slight amount of anger in her voice. "Don't jump out on people like that!"  
  
Bella's bad moods were times that you didn't dare mess with her, and as she seemed to be in the middle of one of them at the moment, the thought of telling her that I didn't jump out at her didn't even cross my mind. I merely responded with a meek, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I shouldn't have bit your head off anyway; it's not your fault Snape is an insufferable git who is out to make the life of every Gryffindor a living hell!" When the sentence was out of her mouth, Bella began quickly walking down the corridor, toward the Gryffindor tower. Our free period was up next, so I followed her, running to stay at her side.  
  
Once the two of us were standing outside of the portrait of the Fat Lady, she stopped and looked at me. "What, you're not going to go back to your quarters and drool over James some?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"I will if you don't want me here," I answered, trying to not let Bella get to me. "I was going to ask you what your detention is."  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I shouldn't be taking my anger at Snape out on you. You didn't do anything." There was a long pause before Bella sighed, turned to the Fat Lady, and said the password. Before swinging open, the Fat Lady eyed me suspiciously, as if I were an intruder, and warned me to stay out of trouble.  
  
"Anyway," Bella said, stepping inside, "I have to clean the trophies in the trophy room Saturday while everybody else goes out to Hogsmeade."  
  
I shrugged. "I don't guess that could take too long," I replied, sitting down on the big couch in the center of the room. Bella sat down beside of me and gave me a withering look.  
  
"Did I forget to mention? I can't use magic."  
  
"How pleasant," I murmured, patting Bella on the back. "Well, I'll stay behind and help you, if you want."  
  
Bella looked thoughtful for a moment, as if she were mulling my offer over. Finally, she let out a defeated sigh and said, "No, it's not fair for you to have to serve detention for something I did. I just need to learn to keep my mouth shut. I've learned my lesson, believe me."  
  
I laughed as I watched Bella fall back on the couch dramatically, a hand over her forehead. "Woe is me," she declared seriously before giggling wildly. Shaking my head, I started laughing with her.   
  


~~~~

  
  
*Sheenie, I love ya honey!  
  
**AN:** Sorry, I couldn't resist sticking in a bit of dense!James. The name thing was just too much fun.  
  
Well, this chapter was intended to be chapter 04 instead of 03, but I couldn't seem to write enough for chapter 03. I didn't think it would be fair for me to not post anything, especially since I already had this written for several days now, so I just made this chapter 03. I hope that this wasn't too big of a time jump!  
  
Wow, I just realized that there's only been mention of Sirius, Remus and Peter! Oh no, I'll have to stick them in somewhere in the next few chapters. They've been terribly neglected...  
  
I'm taking out the disclaimer now. I'm pretty sure everyone gets the idea that most everything belongs to JK Rowling, and I see no need to reiterate myself every chapter.  
  
Just to let you all in on what my plans are regarding fanfiction, I have a little note! I'm currently busy writing the first chapter of my very first D/Hr fanfic, and I'm very excited about it. I'm trying to steer clear of the cliches of D/Hr fandom and I'm busily developing a plot. The first chapter will probably not be posted for a while, but that's okay, right?! Right! Although the plot is not entirely made up yet, I have a title for the fanfic, which will be the Latin word "Sempiternam", meaning everlasting.  
  
To end this slightly long AN, I just want to say that the prologue of this has been submitted to FictionAlley and will be housed on The Dark Arts. I've no idea when it will be posted for viewing... soon, I hope!  
  


**THANK YOU:**

  
  
_**Black Ice**-(Thanks a lot!) **Cai - Dragon Saviour**-(That's a lot of "more"s!) **Clavel**-(Aw, thank you so much!) **MegHarts**-(Thanks!) **Interested Reader**-(Thank you... and not *exactly* like Jamie in "A Walk to Remember". Just similar. Hehe! Thanks again.) **Gabby Evans**-(I'm thinking about what I should do with the ending, since it's not definite how I will end it. I guess whether the ending will be sad or happy will depend on how well the characters and my planned-out plot will behave along the way. But I am strongly leaning toward a sad ending.) **princess pixie ice**-(Thanks! And it possibly could get interesting... hehe) **kristatwen**-(Thanks a lot!) **Myrtle**-(Well, here's your next chapter! Thank you!) **Slinkimalinki**-(*L* Your review was great. Thanks a lot. And as for winterguard, it's indoor colorguard; and the colorguard are the girls/boys who spin flag/weapons (not real ones) with the marching band during pregame/halftime at football games. One again, thanks for the review.) **pommekitty**-(Thanks. But you see, the ingredients needed to brew the potion have been banned from the wizarding world, as well. *L* Jealous!James, oh yes... I always love a Jealous!James!... but what about a Jealous!Andrew?) **anon**-(Aw, thank you!) **Lilyflower8602**-(Yes, I do believe James did get up on the wrong side of the bed. *L* And Lily is sort-of torn between her feelings for Andrew and James, but she likes James more. She's just very confused at this point; it's like, Andrew's her old crush and she's having these old-crush feelings again. Yeah, I make no sense, so just ignore me. Thanks again.) **tta**-(*L*, thanks and I'm glad! I have a friend who used to think that my boyfriend, before I started going out with him, was gay and wouldn't leave me along about it, so that's where I got that from. And as for the Snape thing, oops- let's just pretend! Thanks for telling me, though.) **Demonstar**-(Aw, that's sweet of you! Thanks!) **Tylendel**-*Yeah, even I'll admit that is it. *L* I absolutely loved the book though. Thanks!) **Oliverwoodschic**-(Thanks!) **Elle**-(Thanks!) **SiriDragon**-(Of course I'll write more! *L* Thanks!) **AshAngel**-(Yes, and that's probably because this story is slightly based on "A Walk to Remember". Thanks!) **Lilo and Stitch**-(Awesome name. Thanks a lot!) **icechick1205**-(Thank you.) **The Infallible Teller**-(He'll be making more appearances throughout the story, most definitely. As for whether it's AU or not... well, it depends on the ending. It could or could not end up being AU.) **blank**-(Thank you.) **MarshmallowDove**-(Is this SweetSinger? And I know what you mean. Thank you! And winterguard... well, in my county and in this area where I live, there's only one, and that's the winterguard I am in. I guess it depends where you are. Thanks!) **kittywhiskerlips**-(Thanks! Here's more!)  
  
_ ~drama queen 


	5. 04

**AN:** I usually try not to have an AN at the top, but since I'm not answering reviews individually, I felt the need to answer a couple of questions from reviewers. So, here goes!  
  
**pommekitty** and **Miss Granger** want to know if I'm going to turn this into an AU and have Lily die early. Answer: I truly have no idea. I'm letting the story take me where it wants to go, and if it seems to be heading toward Lily dying, then she will. But she might not! :)  
  
**Ruby** mentioned that none of Lily's other friends have made any appearances. Answer: Lily is ultra-close to Bella and she spends the majority of her time with her. However, the other few of Lily's friends may make a couple of cameos in upcoming chapters.  
  
**Miss Granger** said that I used a detention given to Ron in the books as a detention for Arabella. Explanation: I knew it sounded familiar when I wrote it, but I couldn't remember _where_ I'd got it from! I don't own the HP books (*pout*), so I didn't get to check.  
  
She also mentioned that she pictured Arabella as being older than Lily. Explanation: I'm a geek who hops on the "Arabella took an Aging Potion" bandwagon.  
  
Another concern of **Miss Granger's** was that Snape was in the same year as Lily and James and co., and that I had him older just so they could have a mean teacher. Explanation: I didn't do that _just_ so they could have a mean teacher. Depending on how I want the story to end, Snape could play a very pivotal role, and I wanted to make sure that I had a plausible opening in case I needed a safety net to fall back into.  
  
**kitten17** asked why I chose for Lily to have a brain tumor. Answer: There was no particular reason. I actually know next to nothing about brain tumors, and so I've been doing a bit of research so I won't seem like a complete goof.  
  
A special thanks goes out to a great girl known as **Jenny** on FF.net. She got my butt in gear when I really didn't want to write. Thanks, girl!  
  
Now, on with the chapter!  
  
**Kiss The Boy (04)**  
  
Madam Mae eyed me carefully over the top of her Quidditch book for a long moment before adjusting her thin-rimmed spectacles. She pursed her lips and then asked, "Why do you want to try out for Quidditch now, Miss Evans? You've never demonstrated any love for the sport, nor have you demonstrated any flying skills beyond that of a first year. Even if I were to let you try out for the team, there's no guarantee that you would do well." The young brunette's words weren't very encouraging, but I persisted anyway.  
  
"I thought that this would be a good opportunity for me, Madam Mae," I replied honestly. "While I don't have very extensive flying skills, I can maneuver a broomstick properly and Professor Figg has offered to help both Arabella Figg and me with flying. Just give me the chance, please." I was practically begging, but I didn't really care.  
  
Madam Mae seemed to be processing what I just told her before she let out a small, barely noticeable sigh. "All right, Miss Evans. I'm not going to lie and say that I think you have even the remotest possibility of making the team, but you can try out. Trials are going to be held on October 1 at twelve noon. October 1 is a Saturday during a Hogsmeade weekend, so you'll have to stay behind." She paused, and I nodded my consent. With a shake of her head, Madam Mae informed me of everything I needed to know. "Now, you'll need your own broomstick, unless you'd rather use one of the school's... older, more broken-in models," she said, obviously trying to grasp the right words.  
  
Before she could say anything else, I interrupted her. "Where could I find a broomstick, though?"  
  
"There's a Quidditch supplies store in Hogsmeade, and as this Saturday is a Hogsmeade trip, you can pick up a broom while you're visiting. Some of the models are quite expensive, I must warn you, but they are worth the money. The cheaper models malfunction more often; for that reason, I suggest that you invest in one of the better ones. It's quite beneficial."  
  
The professor and I talked for a few more minutes before I glanced at the Muggle watch on my left wrist. I was due to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore in about fifteen minutes. Smiling at Madam Mae, I stood up. "I've really got to be going, Madam Mae," I said. "Thank you for taking time to meet with me and to answer my questions."  
  
"Of course, Miss Evans," Madam Mae said. Before I turned to walk from her office, the older woman stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. "I'm going to assume that you know next to nothing about the sport of Quidditch, and so I am going to give you a book that will help you understand it a bit more." After digging through a drawer in her desk, Madam Mae finally withdrew a thick, paperback book. It was midnight blue and on the front cover, a young boy on a broom was diving for the Snitch. At the very top, the words "A Beginner's Guide to Quidditch" were written in a fancy gold script. Underneath that, in smaller gold lettering, was a phrase: "or: Quidditch For Dummies". Laughing, I accepted the book graciously.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"You're very welcome, dear," replied Madam Mae, smiling brightly at me and giving me a wink before I left.  
  
  
  
Bella looked at me with disgust. "You are _not_ planning on wearing that to the meeting, are you?" she demanded in a manner that was slightly less than polite. "If you are, you're basically digging your own grave in the fantastic world of dating!"  
  
I stared at Bella for a moment, and then I stared down at my outfit: black Muggle jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom, a white T-shirt, and white tennis shoes. Over that I was wearing a set of black robes that I hadn't buttoned up yet. I could see nothing wrong with what I was wearing; then again, I wasn't a very fashionable person and didn't usually care about what I was wearing. Bella usually always helped me pick out my clothing for trips to Hogsmeade, dances at Hogwarts, and the like, but that morning I had gone ahead and gotten ready without her, as I had scheduled an early meeting with Madam Mae before I was to see Headmaster Dumbledore. Bella had just stepped into my room and had seemed instantly appalled to learn what I was wearing.  
  
Bella sighed. "I know what you're thinking, Lily, but you've been preaching that this year is going to be different and you're going to get a boyfriend and all that jazz, and it's not going to happen unless you start dressing for the occasion," she told me. By this time she was already digging through the mounds of clothes at the bottom of my closet.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I walked to stand beside of my friend. "Bella, the 'occasion' is a meeting with Dumbledore! There's nothing to dress for."  
  
Obviously frustrated, Bella stopped going through my clothes and sat on the floor, looking up at me. "Fine then, Lily. I won't help you, and I'll let you ruin any chance you've ever had with James Potter, who will be attending this particular meeting, no?" she asked.  
  
"Don't patronize me, Bella," I answered quietly.  
  
"I'm not patronizing you. I'm just trying to help!" After a short pause, Bella added, "You're my best friend and I want nothing but the best for you, Lily. Although, I do think you could do _much_ better than dim-witted Potter."  
  
"Who's gay," I said laughingly. Bella nodded, and I burst into full-fledged laughter. When I was able to control my giggles, I said, "Right. You can pick out what I'm wearing to Hogsmeade this weekend, but I'm almost late right now. Is that okay?"  
  
After pouting for a few moments, Bella finally stood up and nodded to me. "All right. But you have to promise that you'll wear whatever I want you to wear."  
  
Despite the fact that I saw a mischevious twinkle in my friend's eye, I conceded, "Okay. As long as you don't make me look like one of James' old girlfriends- you know the type, boobs hanging out of the top, skirt up to the butt."  
  
There was a huge smile on Bella's face that I was sure could light up all of England. "Agreed." She stuck out her pinky and I linked mine through hers. Together, we muttered:  
  
"Pinky promise."  
  
With a few more giggles, I finally slipped out of my room and headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  


~~~~

  
  
**AN:** Wow, it's been a little while! I'm very sorry, but there were some family problems and I had to go away for a bit. Now I'm back though, and I hope you liked this chapter. It was enjoyable for me to write after such a long break from the world of fanfiction! I'm exhausted right now, so I'm not going to thank everyone individually. If you have a question that you just need answered, e-mail me at dramaqueenliz@yahoo.com and I will get back to you ASAP! Thanks.  
  
Sorry this is short... at least it's another chappie, right?  
  
~drama queen 


End file.
